Story of the Odd and Addicted
by Ixcythan
Summary: Cynthia is a prep, Brandy is a punk, and Edward is a trouble maker. But thanks to the wormhole, everyone's lives gets entangled. I suck at summaries...just R&R. LucasOC, possible Vosie, MarshallOC and Carshall.
1. Meet the Three Stooges

Story of the Odd and Addicted

* * *

Summary: Cynthia is a prep, Brandy is a punk, and Edward is a trouble maker. But thanks to the wormhole, everyone's lives gets entangled. I suck at summaries...LucasOC, possible Vosie, MarshallOC and Carshall.

A/N: I have recently been watching re-runs of BHH and remember how much I LOVE it. Now I'm obsessed with it once more so I decided to write a fanfic about it. It'll...probably end up being really long with the plot I have planned out for it, so if you like long stories...enjoy!

This specific chapter is told in three POVs, but it won't be like that in every chapter. I just needed for everyone to meet the OCs and get a taste of their attitude. And, I'm very open to new ideas so if you have ideas for pairings or any idea in general, I'll be very please to hear them. Also, I need help with problems that involve the wormhole so practically any idea will be worth my while.

So anyway, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Strange Days at Blake Holsey High or any of the characters--except for my beautiful OCs.

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet the Three Stooges**

_Brandy_

Brandy tapped her black fingernails against her science textbook. Today was the third day she had attended science club and it was seemingly boring.

"An object in motion will stay in motion and an object at rest will stay at rest unless acted upon by an external force" Professor Z stated, "Of course, only with the absence of friction." He added.

Josie walked over to Brandy and took a seat next to her, "Don't worry—science club gets a lot more interesting when the wo—when we get to the hands on stuff,"

"What sort of hands on stuff?" Brandy asked, her brown eyes drained of fun.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Josie grinned as Corrine gave her a look.

Suddenly, the door opened and Principle Durst came in, "Professor Zachary, may I please speak to you?"

"Will it take long?" Z asked, adding on, "I just need to know if I have to dismiss the student or not," when he saw her disapproved face.

"It might," she answered.

Everyone let out a sigh and got up.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Josie asked, gathering her books.

"Not sure, go to my dorm and finish my homework probably," Brandy answered.

"Sounds boring."

"Well what are you going to do?" Corrine asked, butting into the conversation.

"Nothing," Josie answered.

"I highly doubt that," Corrine pushed, "How about we work on our project that you haven't even touched yet,"

"Yeah, alright. I'll meet with you later," Josie sighed, staying back.

Brandy shrugged and walked out of the classroom, "She's not coming."

"I've realized; Vaughn hasn't come out of the classroom either." Corrine gave an unhappy smirk.

Lucas let out a sigh, "I'm sure it'll only take a second."

Brandy and Corrine shared a look, "Yeah, probably." They both replied. Even within the limited time Brandy had been at Blake Holsey, she knew that Vaughn and Josie had strong feelings for each other, "See ya," Brandy waved off as she reached her dorm.

"Later." Lucas replied, walking off with Marshall.

Corrine slightly waved and went on to her dorm.

"Hey loser, is the geek club finished?" Brandy's roommate greeted from inside.

Her name was Cynthia and she was one of Madison's followers, one of her _worst _followers. She did everything Madison told her to do and that usually got her in trouble, but she didn't seem to care.

"Hey, answer when I talk to you," Cynthia barked and Brandy turned to glare at her.

Cynthia slightly jumped and skittishly looked elsewhere; it's just like a prep to talk rough without being able to physically back it up. Especially to one stereotypically labeled as a punk.

Brandy took a seat at her desk and started on her homework; she had a few problems in algebra to finish, a project to work on in English, and she had to pick a play to do in drama.

"Well, I'm out." Cynthia announced after receiving a text from Madison, "Not like you care." She added on while grabbing her hoodie. She walked three doors down to Madison's dorm.

_Cynthia_

"Took you long enough," Madison rolled her eyes upon Cynthia's entrance.

"Sorry," Cynthia mumbled, burying her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, whatever but anyway, I need you to do something for me," Madison said as she filed her nails.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well, I heard the teachers have finally made a key for the finals. I need the English one." She yawned.

Cynthia looked down, "But they're in Durst's office, how am I supposed to get past her?"

"Stu has offered to distract her."

"Kubiak? Does he even know what the word distract means?!" Cynthia defied.

Madison gave her a look, "It's either him or yourself."

Cynthia let out a sigh and looked over to Stu, "Let's go."

"Not yet, you idiot!" Madison snapped, "There's still kids out, they'll be able to catch you."

"So you mean…I have to go after curfew?"

"Duh."

Cynthia looked down and she started to become nauseas, "Can anyone else do this?"

Madison raised an eyebrow, "You mean, you're willing to give up your right hand man rep?"

"I've done plenty of other things for you--!"

"Which means another should be nothing to you."

"Durst is willing to expel me any second, this will definitely do it!"

"Well, at least you'll leave popular."

Cynthia looked down, holding her tongue so she wouldn't say anything bad to Madison.

"Oh, and don't let your roommate catch you leaving; you know who her friends are." Madison ordered.

Cynthia gave a slow nod before leaving the room.

"Cynthia, are you feeling alright?" A male voice asked.

Cynthia looked up and smiled, "I'm fine professor Z."

"You don't look it." He pushed, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Okay," he stretched.

"Its just—" Cynthia was caught off by another male voice, "You a teacher?" it asked.

Cynthia looked over to the boy—she never noticed him before, so he was probably new. He looked like a…punkier version of her roommate.

"Uh, yes. You can call me Professor Zachary, Z for short." Z answered, as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Edward." He greeted, "I need to know where the principal is."

"Ah, Mrs. Durst. Her room is a little far from here—maybe Cynthia can show you the way?" He looked at her hopefully.

Cynthia gave out a smile, "Anything for a fellow schoolmate."

"Thank you." Z grinned, before walking off.

"Come on weirdo, I don't have all day," Cynthia scoffed, walking toward Durst's office.

Edward crossed his arms, "I was waiting for you."

"Of course you were."

"Well, are you going to go? I am following you after all." The raven haired boy retorted.

Cynthia began walking again, as Madison pulled her door open, "Oh good! You're still here! …who's he?"

"I'm not sure, a new kid I have to show to the principal office, but what did you want to talk about?"

"It seems Cassie needs the Math key too, so, yeah. Grab it." She gave a quick grin before shutting the door.

"Ahh, I get it." Edward spoke.

"Get what?" Cynthia shot at him.

"You're the head cheerleader's doormat which makes you think its okay to put non-preps down."

"I don't put anyone down, except you because of your snarky attitude."

"Oh? What about him?" Edward asked, pointing at Marshall Wheeler, "And his friend?"

"That's Lucas and Marshall—their friends with Josie Trent so of course I put them down; she's mean to us."

"You mean to the cheerleader."

"She's mean to me too!"

"Right."

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Here's the office, bye." She said, turning on heel and storming off.

Edward smirked.

_Edward_

"Knock, knock." He sang, lightly knocking on the door.

Durst opened the door and smiled, "Oh, you must be Edward."

"That's right."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sure you'll feel quite at home at Blake Holsey High. Here, come in."

Edward stepped into her office and looked around.

"I assume you've received your uniform and dorm number in the mail."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, here's your key," Durst said, handing over the said item, "Do you have any questions?"

"None." He replied.

"Okay then, you can be on your way." She smiled, but stopped him as he reached the doorway, "But Edward."

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Against what the students here think; there is nothing wrong with Blake Holsey High."

"…okay."

Durst smiled and Edward walked out of her office, "That was odd." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

End of Chapter One

I love critcism, but I'd like to ask for no flames, even though they seem inevitable. I'll update quickly, bye!


	2. You Are what You Eat

Story of the Odd and Addicted

* * *

(A/N:)This chapter sort of runs by too quickly. I don't like it too much but it touches in wormhole problems along with showing the abuse Cynthia gets from Madison. I'm still more than willing to hear ideas for the plot, pairings, and wormhole problems. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter Two: You Are What You Eat**

The walrus of an English teacher waddled up to the front of the room, "For Whom the Bell Tolls; a great book written by…anyone?"

Marshall's hand shot up, and the teacher called on him, "Ernest Hemingway."

"Correct." The teacher grinned, as he turned the Madison, "And Madison, do you know what quote the book gets its title from?"

"You've got to be joking," Madison rolled her eyes, as Marshall shot his hand up again.

"Marshall?"

"'Therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee.' A quote from John Donne." Marshall answered.

"Correct again, Mr. Wheeler. And can anyone depict this cryptic quote? Cynthia."

Cynthia's head had been buried in her arms for the entire period—the whole stealing the final keys were really downing her, "Um…well the bell is sort of like death. Like, church bells toll to announce deaths, so it basically means that don't ask who has died, because you're going to die yourself, soon."

"That is…correct," The teacher was stunned for a moment, as was the rest of the class.

Madison gave her a sharp look—it wasn't good to look smart in class, not for the reputation Cynthia was going for anyway. Her mind was focused on her kleptomaniac type act that she had totally forgotten about that.

After class, Madison pulled her aside and slapped her, "You idiot! Not only did you answer a question, but you answered it correctly. You broke it down in front of everyone how you got that answer and…and…ugh!" she screeched.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, you better not do it again. This could ruin your reputation—people will start thinking you're a geek that actually studies, and soon, you'll be stuck having to hang out with Trent."

Cassie came up and interrupted, "Actually, it'll be worse. They hate you, so you'll be even lower than them. Watch yourself."

Cynthia gulped and watched as her two friends walked away. Suddenly, two hands pulled her back, "Whoa! Corrine, Trent? What do you two want?" she scoffed.

"That answer you gave was incredible!"

"Whatever. It was on the finals and I happened to look over the answer when I was—"

"Stealing it? That was you!" Corrine gasped, "I'm so turning you in, I should've known."

Cynthia shrugged and walked off—even though her statement wasn't true, it was as Madison said. If you're going to leave a school, its better that you leave popular.

Brandy made her way up to Josie and Corrine, "What was that about?"

"She stole the answers to the finals!"

"I thought you were only going to compliment her answer," Brandy sighed.

"Yeah, but she stole that brilliant answer. She is so dead." Corrine said.

"Worse; she is so expelled." Josie said.

"Guys, you're not actually going to tell, are you?"

"Of course we are!"

"But—"

"No buts, we have to head to class," Corrine said, speeding up her pace.

Brandy walked with her to their math class. After she sat down in her seat, she looked at the new kid in the corner of her eye. He was cute…she might talk to him sometime.

Brandy jumped as someone tapped her shoulder, she looked around, "C-Cynthia?"

"Hey loser, did you do the homework for this class?"

Brandy raised an eyebrow, "You can't have it."

"Come on I just want to copy it!"

Brandy gave her a glare and Cynthia gulped, "Or I could sit down." She turned and received a dirtier glare from Madison, "Please!"

"No." Brandy said through gritted teeth.

"She's going to kill me!"

"Why does it matter, you're going to be expelled for taking the test answers anyway."

"You know about that?" Cynthia asked shakily.

Brandy jutted a thumb to Corrine and Josie as Cynthia looked down, "Dammit."

"That's right, now leave me alone."

"I need those answers!"

"Then you should have done it."

"That won't make Madison happy; she needs me to take it from a geek."

"Well you're not getting it from me."

Cynthia bit her lip as the teacher came in. She quickly ran back to her seat, just to get a scolding from Madison.

The teacher's pursed lips cracked open to announce to the class that their lunch schedule would be changed today—unlike the usual split lunch they had, they would be eating before class so it didn't get in the way of a pre-final test they were taking.

A few students high fived each other as Madison dragged Cynthia to the cafeteria, "What is wrong with you today? Answering questions, not stealing homework; its like you don't even want to be my friend."

"I do Madison! Its just Trent's been teaching Brandy how to give lip."

"Oh, we'll change that." Madison smirked as she made people let her skip in line. After getting their food, they sat at a table on the far right side of the cafeteria—it was considered the 'in crowd' table, even though only three students sat there.

Cynthia started to shove fries in her mouth as Madison gave a disgusted look, "What are you doing?"

"Eating?"

"Way too much,"

Cynthia chuckled a bit, "My mom calls me a bottomless pit."

"Well you're not—that food will disagree with you. I can't have a fat friend."

Cynthia stopped herself from mentioning how Madison was a bit chubby and smiled, "So, I should diet?"

"Starting now." Madison ordered, grabbing her food and dumping it in the trashcan.

Cynthia frowned a bit and looked down at her grumbling stomach—anything for Madison, right?

Unbeknownst to the students, the wormhole started to work its magic. Cynthia's stomach decreased slightly as she talked with Madison about her diet.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. You like to eat, and that's a problem. But if you eat nothing, then a week later, you can eat everything you want again. Just make sure to stop when that week is over."

"Isn't that purging…or something?"

"No, my aunt uses this method. It's really good because after you don't eat for so long, you don't even want too much food, it makes your stomach hurt."

"Well how long do I have to not eat?"

"Start off with about two weeks."

Cynthia gulped, as her stomach decreased again, "T-two whole weeks?"

"That's not too long. You'll still be able to eat a granola bar here and there to stop you from passing out."

Cynthia looked down at her feet; she did not consider this method safe.

After lunch, she went with Madison back to their math class and the day sped by after that. After the science club, Brandy walked in her dorm to see Cynthia with her shirt off, "Oh! Sorry!" she said, covering her eyes.

"Huh? Oh hey, loser. It's fine. Does it look like I've lost weight to you?"

"Do you…want to?" Brandy asked, "You weighed like 90 pounds before."

"I know, but Madison wanted me to start a diet…how long does it usually take for one to work?"

"Some take as short as a week, how long have you been on yours, you look sickly."

"…About four hours." Cynthia gulped.

Brandy furrowed her brows, "Okay…"

Cynthia's stomach decreased again and the two girls gasped.

"That's not healthy, man." Brandy said, sitting down.

Cynthia nodded, "Maybe…I just need some sleep." She said, shakily walking to her bed and falling asleep. She woke up two hours later feeling worse than usual, she threw the covers off and noticed she looked worse than anorexic.

"If I keep this up…I'll go out like a candle," she stated horrifically. She got up and walked out of her dorm, she had to eat something. It was hard to walk, her legs were nearly skin and bones and she felt weak and ready to pass out.

Cynthia sat down on the floor to take a rest as she heard two boys walking close.

"Help!" she yelled out.

The footsteps quickened and less than a second later, Lucas and Marshall were staring down at her in a terrified manner.

"Cynthia?" they asked in unison.

Cynthia nodded slightly, "Help…I need food."

"Come on." Marshall said, running off.

Lucas rolled his eyes and picked Cynthia up, he was smart enough to know she couldn't walk. He took her to the science lab hoping Z would know what to do.

"She was fine this morning," Z observed, walking up to her.

"Food." Cynthia groaned, as Z grabbed a snack bar from the drawer. He started to feed her and as hungry as she was, it was hard for her to take the food. Her stomach was small and didn't want to handle it, so he ended up force feeding her as Marshal ran from dorm to dorm, stealing as much food as he could get his hands on.

It didn't take long for Cynthia to get back to normal, "Thank you, so much." She smiled at the boys and they nodded.

Cynthia wasn't known to be nice to geeks, but when they save your life, what are you supposed to do?

"So, would you like to explain why you became a stick?" Z asked.

"I uh…went on a diet."

"What sort of diet?"

"An, eat nothing for two weeks diet." Cynthia smiled sheepishly.

"Cynthia, you don't need to go on a diet, plus not eating isn't healthy!"

"I've realized. I just didn't know it would become bad so quickly."

"Anything can happen at Black Hole High." Lucas said, as Cynthia gave him a weird look.

Z coughed, "Well, you know the saying you are what you eat? If you don't eat anything you become nothing."

"Literally," Cynthia laughed nervously.

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?" Z asked.

"Sort of. I feel like I can't walk from eating so much."

"Want me to carry you again?" Lucas offered.

"Nah," Cynthia said, shaking her head. She got up and almost fell down, "Well…owe."

"Here." Lucas scooped her up as Marshall and Z shared a look. Lucas was not one to talk to pretty girls; help Madison's friends; or known to have the strength to pick anyone up.

Cynthia didn't bother to struggle as Lucas carried her to her dorm. The only reason he knew where it was, was because she shared it with Brandy. He kicked at the door as a makeshift knock.

Brandy opened up, "Uh…what happened?"

"Over-stuffed roommate delivery,"

Brandy moved away so he could put Cynthia on her bed, "Thanks geek, you're nicer than you seem."

Lucas gave a weak smile, before leaving the girls' dorm.

But Cynthia, having the unlucky day she was, had someone spying on her. Someone with the name of Madison who was very unpleased to see a geek touching her friend—with her friend allowing the situation.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

See what I mean by quick? It doesn't really run smoothly, but I was too lazy to go back and fill in some more details. Hopefully I'll like chapter 3 better--which I'm going to start writing now by the way. I still have a week before winter break is over so expect quick reviews.


End file.
